It is known to provide vehicles with an automatic parking capability such that the vehicle may park without receiving any direction from the driver. Such a vehicle may have for instance an onboard system including an automatic parking unit adapted to control a maneuver of the vehicle in a garage.
Besides, it is known to control an automated garage door using either a button in the garage or a remote control. Such systems are generally known as GDO (for “Garage Door Opener”), the remote control being called a UGDO (for “Universal Garage Door Opener”).
The automatic parking unit and the garage door opener are however usually distinct systems that are unable to cooperate.